Hard to believe
by Botan-for-Yusuke
Summary: Yukina, the smartest girl in the class has a crush on a lonely hearth, Yusuke. Hiei, a lonely soul, lives with his sister and he has been infected with her lovely feelings. Somehow, he finds that he is acting strange when Botan is near him. Enjoy! :


**Chapter Name**: **Hard to believe**

**Description**: Yukina, the smartest girl in the class has a crush on a lonely hearth, Yusuke. Hiei, a lonely soul, lives with his sister and he has been "infected" with her lovely feelings. Somehow, he finds that he is acting strange when Botan is near him.

**Pairings**: Yusuke and Yukina - Hiei and Botan - more of them will be find in the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Chapter 1: A surprise**

A normal day... 'I have to go to school... I have to write my homework... I have to learn... I don't have even a clue who is smart in my class, because I spend my every night playing video games and the class... the day at school is BORING, so I fell asleep every time at the first hour.' thought Yusuke. 'Maybe I can ask someone about this, but who is that 'someone'? ... Yukina ...' Right then, Yukina stepped behind him.

"Yukina-chan! Can you help me?" asked Yusuke.

"Only if I know what it is." responded Yukina with a smile.

"Do you know who the smartest person in the class is? I need... help! " Said Yusuke with half of his mouth.

"I don't think you should ask me." - 'Hell no! How can I tell him that **I **am the smartest girl in the class? '

"Why? You're the only one I know. You stay next to my chair, ne?" - 'Yeah, but you'll make fun of ME.' thought Yukina.

"Hai!-... "

"Good! Know tell me! I really need help!" Said Yusuke more yelling than talking.

"You'll laugh! And you'll -... "Talked Yukina, know blushing a little bit.

"Look! I promise whatever you want! I promise anything! I promise that I'll stay quiet until you let me speak again!" - 'Whoops! I don't think I can do this...' - "Just tell me who is! Please! Please! Please! "

"Well- ..."

"Please!" said Yusuke remembering of Botan's face and tried to do the same as her but failed not so badly.

"I didn't know you can do this. To make Botan's face ... Awesome..." said Yukina more laughing.

"You don't know a lot about me! Anyway, don't change the subject!"

Hearing this, Yukina almost cried, but tried not to let the tears fall. 'Yes, you're right! I don't know you... But I'm trying my best.' Thought Yukina. She turned around and ran to her house covering her face with her palms, trying not to let the tears leave from her eyes, at least from her face, but her hears didn't do what she wanted. Small diamonds fell from her face.

"Wait! ... " Said Yusuke trying to figure out why she did all of that. 'What's with her? She's acting so... strange when she is talking or staying with me. And I don't even know who the smartest person in the class is. '

**With Yukina**

"I can't believe he could say something like that." That was all she said before sitting on the sofa and crying. Crying because she was hurt. Not physical, but at her feelings. "That damn it idiot! Baka! Baka! Baka!" yelled in the empty house. Usually her brother was there at that hour, but it was better for her to be alone.

The key was heard on the door and the door was pushed slowly, letting Hiei enter with the grocery in his hand.

"Yukina! Why are you crying? " He said while he putted the grocery in the kitchen and turning back to her. 'He has such red eyes... but if her face is red, that means that she cried a lot. ' Thought Hiei, his face expressing worry.

She needed only some time alone. That was all. She sat up and ran to her room. Hiei was surprised. 'Why does she lock her selves in her? I don't really understand. But to think of it, I understand her... I act the same, never sharing my feelings. Only she is an exception... sometime.'

Hiei knocked at her door and nobody responded. He stayed there a little time then and then he opened the door slowly. Nobody was there, but the window was opened. "Where would she go?"

He went into the living room and sat on the sofa. "It's time to use it." Said Hiei while he closed his two eyes, but opened the third one. "I can't hear, but I can read on lips."

**What the Jagan sees**

Yukina was running. Know she stopped to take her breath, but after that she turned around and said:

"Hiei! Don't even think to use the Jagan. I need a day alone."

'Oi, but I want to see what you are doing... If you're in danger...Thought Hiei and closed his Jagan, but opened hi eyes. "Then I yawn guess that I'll go yawn to sleep."

**Back with Yukina**

**Yukina P.O.V.**

Here I go... I'll knock at his door: knock knock knock. What I'm going to tell him? The door is still closed. Is he mad at me? Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was so scared that I didn't realize that I turned around; I closed my eyes and slapped that person. I opened my eyes slowly to se... "YUSUKE?" It was silence for a second. "Gomen! I'm really sorry. You scared me."

"Nice to meet you, too! Anyway, don't worry! That's nothing." He said on a bored tone.

Silence...

"Ano... can I talk to you?"

"Only if you enter. But I'm busy 10 minutes, so you'll have to wait."

"G-Good. The time is not a problem."

I didn't say anything more. His house is so big! And he is home-alone all the time. His mother died when he was 10 and his father is in Makai. His mother was rich, so he took that money to take care of himself.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ten minutes later passed very slowly. Yukina's eyes were closing from time to time. She was tired and decided to sit down. She closed her eyes hoping that Yusuke wouldn't be busy for long. After 5 minutes she fell asleep. Another ten minutes were gone and Yusuke came to the living room. He looked at Yukina how she was sleeping on the sofa on 1 sit. She was sleeping. He thought that se wants to trick him and spoke:

"Hey! I know that you don't sleep. Stop fooling around." She didn't say anything. He was looking at her. How much beauty she hides from the other persons! 'I can't believe it! She's... gorgeous' thought Yusuke... 'HELLO! She's just Yukina!' he said to him.

'**But you are blushing! Why?**' responded his inner self.

'What? No, I'm not!'

'**Yes, you are!**'

'Why do I like her then? Give me one reason at least!'

'**Because you think she's beautiful, her body is gorge-...**'

'Cut it already! I give up! Know shut the hell up! '

He looked at her. She was really beautiful. He sat behind her. He touched her face, her hair... She was so soft! He took her in his hands and he moved her on her mother's room. He laid her on the bed and laid himself on the back next to her. He closed his eyes and thought about Yukina. He then fell asleep.

When she waked up, she felt someone behind her. She opened her eyes. In no more than one second she saw the wall. Then one hand that was on her chest and other one under her head. She felt someone else behind her so close to her, that felt the fresh breath and the body behind her touching all her back. She screamed. Yusuke waked up immediately, but he was so scared that he fell down from the bed and pulled her with him.

"What are you doing in my bed?" asked Yukina.

"You are in **my** house. When I came from my business, you were asleep. So I moved you from there on the bed. And I closed my eyes to think at... doesn't matter, but I fell asleep. Thanked know? "

"What were you thinking at?"

"You don't have to know." He tried to change the subject. "Look at the clock! It's 1 a.m. Go to sleep. I'll go in my room."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What were you thinking at?"

"Never mind."

"Serious! What were you thinking at?"

He felt his blood boil. How could he say that to her? He, the most unsentimental boy in the school. 'I won't tell her the truth.'

"Please! Tell me just the half..."

"No!"

"Just tell me! Is there any secret that abstain you so much?"

"Yes, it is and it doesn't concern to you."

"Oh, please! Tell me!"

"I was thinking at you're beauty-..." He put his palm on his mouth. He then opened the door and went straight to his room. He could hear her voice calling him, but he closed the door behind him, without being interested in the talk. He then lay on his bed when he heard the door open in hurry. He saw Yukina.

"Hey! Can I talk to you?"

"If you want so much..."

"That's the reason I came here. I want to say something important... A secret... I... w-want... t-to... confess..." She then blushed a tomato red. "I..." She then opened the door and hid herself from him. She didn't want to let him see her blushing, even if he saw her only for a second.

"I'm prepared to let you laugh... and -... "

"Cut this! Go to the subject!"

"Do you promise me not to laugh?"

"I promise you." - 'Even if I won't, but you... You are so innocent! I promise that I won't tell anyone about this...'

"Then I'll tell you. I-I... h-have a... c-crush... on y-you." Then closed the door immediately, but opened it slowly to see a confused Yusuke blushing a little pink, but not more than the tomato red that covered Yukina's face.

"I know... I heard that you don't have a girlfriend... so... I decided to take this chance."

"I'm always alone-" Said Yusuke more for him. "-but you always looked at me, ne?"

"Y-Yes."

"Come... here, behind me."

Silence... Yukina moved slowly until she reached the bed.

"Sit down. I want to confess, too."

She sat next to him on the bed. He was there, behind her, making her feel in Heaven.

"I was always alone, but you always looked at me. So, I can't tell that I was so alone. I want to thank you, and if you don't mind... I want to... Kiss you as a 'thank you'. Plea-..." But he couldn't continue because he felt Yukina's hand touching his, but he saw her so surprised. 'When did Yusuke started to feel those sentiments for me? It's true that I have a crush on him from his age of 10. Then I saw Yusuke crying. He had such eyes! He was so hurt, but nobody except me was to see his mother last time. From then he respects me. From then he took me as a friend, because I was the only one that didn't betrayed him. The next month I was with him, trying to lenify his hurt hearth.' He touched her waist. Yusuke fell his blood boil, making both of them touch more. She moved her hands in his hair and it was soft as his skin. He then kissed her on the lips. She answered and the kiss was light, but then she deepened the kiss. When Yusuke felt Yukina's tongue touching his, he moved his hands from her waist easy to her hair and pulled her easy to him. Then on the window, someone spoke:

"I think it's time for Yukina to come with me." That was Hiei's voice. 'I wanted to let nobody touch my sister, but if she's happy...'

"Hiei! What are you doing here?" asked the girl after breaking the kiss.

"You told me to not to use my Jagan, so I came here to take you home because I heard you scream and I thought you might be in danger. Sorry, but you have to-..."

"Let me 5 more minutes and I'll come all by myself."

He exited the room and closed the door behind him. 'I'm glad that she didn't tell me not to use my Jagan.'

"Yusuke, if you don't want to see me anymore, I'll understand. I don't blame you-..."

"One more." said Yusuke.

"K, but a little one."

They kissed with passion, his tongue touching hers and Yusuke moaned at the feeling. Yukina broke the kiss.

"Hiei is waiting. Maybe I'll skip classes tomorrow and I'll come at you at 8 a.m. Hiei will think that I'm at school. NO! Maybe we'll meet at school, enter in as nothing happened to us and after the bell rang, Hiei will not look with his Jagan anymore, because he will think that I'm in the class. Then you will have all the time to walk me to your house, because Hiei is today at home." Whispered Yukina in Yusuke's ear, covering her mouth while talking, not letting Hiei read on her mouth. "Is something wrong? Do you want to change something?" asked the girl.

"No. But you still didn't tell me who the smartest one in the class is."

"I am." Responded Yukina blushing.

"Good. Know I understand why you have such ideas. See you tomorrow at school. Bye."

"Ja ne, Yukina!"

Then Hiei entered in the room and Yukina climbed on his back. He went to the window and then he exited the room, letting Yukina say him one more time "Ja ne, my sweet-..." but her words were covered by the wind.

"Bye, Yukina!" whispered Yusuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: I really like this pairing. YxY is a little crazy, but I want some reviews of what u think. And yes, I'm crazy with this pairing. I just want to make great fanfics with crazy pairings... Anyway, this is my first one, so don't be mad at me if you don't like something... I'll try to make the story as you like... And one more thing: I don't speak this language... so if you find something that u don't understand, plz say that... Really want to see u happy.

Love, Marionette Charle (M.C.) - Not my real name, but I like this one.


End file.
